


At My Table

by CourtedByDeath



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slight AU - Charles isn’t paralyzed merely only wounded during the scene on the beach</p>
    </blockquote>





	At My Table

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU - Charles isn’t paralyzed merely only wounded during the scene on the beach

_And you, you are a thousand miles away-_

It was true. There were thousands of miles between them now and yet still they found one another every now and again. They would meet and clash in a frenzy of uncontrolled and untamed emotion. Neither let it show on the outside around others but when they were alone – when they like thieves stole away together all pretenses where cast aside, all walls tumbled down to rubble.

 As they touched and explored, relearning familiar planes and contours of each other’s bodies, fevered and breathless. As hands touched, lips parted, clothes fell aside forgotten in their private battle, their physical, mental emotional war on each other. Neither would win each denied something that one simple singular thing that would make them both complete and yet…this too would end.

On one unassuming, not so spectacular day it ended. Rather than slipping away with the dawn like a phantom he stayed.  Charles was more than a little surprised to find the solid warmth that was Erik  still pressed against his back, those arms around him like a cage. “You didn’t leave,” he breathed softly, awe coloring his tone hope swelling in his chest - he shifted rolling to face him, his hands sliding along the other’s chest.

Erik peered down at him. He too was just as surprised. But then again he wasn’t, not really. Charles always had his hold over him, like the force of gravity on the earth. His lips twitched turning into a faint smile his hand sliding along Charles’s  side moving along his hip, his naked and slightly bruised hip.  He wasn’t apologetic for the marks he’s left on Charles; in fact he was proud of them, just as he was proud to wear the ones that he had been given.

“Leaving seems pointless when I only return. It’s like freeing a caged bird - it might fly for a bit but eventually it will return to the cage. Because that cage is home and the only place it knows rest and safety - it’s content to be kept.” He pressed his lips to Charles’s  forehead, his hold tightening just slightly.  “Besides you knew before I did that I would stay. You left two cups out for the morning tea.”

\- _There are always two cups at my table._


End file.
